Tears of Pearls
by GomaMizu
Summary: A shonen-ai love triangle between Yamato, Taichi, and Koushiro...Tai must choose who he loves more, and will it hurt them all?


Tears of Pearls  
by GomaMizu 

A/N - This is a songfic set to "Tears of Pearls" by Savage Garden...I don't own the song or the Digimon characters, just borrowing them for a story. Which is a love triangle thing between Yamato, Taichi, and Koushiro....hoo, boy... :) Enjoy! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_And we stare each other down  
like victims in the grind  
Probing all the weakness  
and hurt still left behind and we cry  
the tears of pearls  
We do it. Oh we do it_

"You have to choose. It's not fair to any of us if you don't." Koushiro's words echoed through Taichi's mind as he was confronted by the two he loved the most. He couldn't choose. He was connected to both Koushiro and Yamato by more than just a bond of friendship. Now, Koushiro and Yamato were confronting him and forcing him to make the one decision that could hurt all of them. 

"I can't choose either one of you...I want...no, I need you both." Taichi said sadly. 

"Taichi...you can't have us both. It's either me or Koushiro." Yamato told him. 

"Yamato's right." Koushiro said quietly, having a feeling that Taichi would choose Yamato over him. Who would want a freak with red hair who also happens to be a computer geek? Certainly not Taichi... 

_Is love really the tragedy the way you  
might describe?  
Or would a thousand lovers  
still leave you cold inside?  
Make you cry...  
These tears of pearls_

~Yamato's POV~

I didn't know Taichi had a thing going with Koushiro! Of all people, he was seeing _Koushiro_ while he supposedly loved me?! I didn't think Taichi had it in him to hurt those that he loved. I didn't think that Taichi had it in him to hurt me...

I knew I shouldn't have gotten so close to him. I'm never going to get close to another person again as long as I live. I have definitely been hurt too many times. Go to him, Taichi. He deserves you. I definitely don't. 

_All these mixed emotions  
we keep locked away like stolen pearls  
Stolen pearl devotions we  
keep locked away from all the world_

"Why can't we just all love each other?" Taichi suggested stupidly. Yamato and Koushiro just glared at him. 

"Nice idea, but..." Koushiro started, but never finished his thought. He never really liked Yamato that much, but he wasn't about to tell Taichi that. He might have gone for Taichi's idea if it hadn't have been for that. 

"I love you and only you." Yamato told Taichi. "I don't really have those kind of feelings for Koushiro-kun...no offense." He offered to the younger red head. 

"None taken. I feel the same way." Koushiro offered. 

_Your kisses are like pearls,  
so different and so rare  
But anger stole the jewels away  
and love has left you bare,  
Made you cry...  
These tears of pearls_

~Koushiro's POV~ 

Yamato. The name just makes me shudder. Was Taichi thinking of him every time he kissed me? Was I just a pawn to make Yamato fall deeper into his arms? But...he was always tender, and never once did he ever call me by anything but my name. I love him...But, Mr. Angsty-wannabe-rockstar is stealing him away from me. Once he's gone, he'll never say my name again. I'll never feel his arms around me, the deep, restrained passion of his kisses...I felt the tears start down my face. I don't care if they see me cry. Taichi is the only one who's ever made me feel like I belonged. What would happen to me if he left? I'd probably go back to being my old self...I don't want to do that! 

Taichi...I love you...I just can't say it out loud and in public...not like Yamato just did. You guys deserve each other...Maybe I should just go now, and leave them be...but, then I wouldn't know if Tai did want to be with me...Then again, do I really care if he does or not. He has Yamato... 

_Well I could be the tired joker  
pour my heart to get you in  
Sacrifice my happiness   
just so I could win  
Maybe cry...  
These tears of pearls_

~Taichi's POV~

I sighed. Koushiro. Yamato. I love them both, and yet, they're making me choose between them. I can't choose. I don't want to choose. And yet, when I was appointed the leader of our ragtag group in the Digiworld, I could make hard decisions...but those decisions didn't involve the objects of my affection...Sometimes, but back then, we were nothing more than friends...how did I fall in love with two different guys? 

Koushiro...nerdy computer guy...loves puzzles almost as much as he loves me. Fiercely loyal to me...He'd probably be happy if I chose Yamato over him...Just because he probably thinks that it would make me happy. It wouldn't...I looked over at him...and see the tears of pain falling down his face...It makes me just want to hold him right here and now, but I can't...not with Yamato right there...He'd think it was my decision...when I still can't decide... 

Yamato...a deep poet's soul, and always a friend. I know I love him...but...why...I can't say. Maybe it's the way we just know what each other is thinking...or maybe not...I have nothing in common with either of them...And yet...there's this tug...I think I know what my decision is... 

_All these mixed emotions  
we keep locked away like stolen pearls  
Stolen pearl devotions  
we keep locked away from all the world_

"I...can't choose..." Taichi said to the two boys anxiously awaiting his decision. He stood up, and picked up his coat. "Yet, anyway. I'm going for a walk, and I'll tell you when I get back." He said as he walked out the door. 'If I come back...' Taichi thought to himself. 

"Taichi..." Koushiro started, and thought better of it. He was still crying, just knowing what Taichi had decided... 

Yamato just said nothing, got up himself and left also... 

'This is it, Koushiro' he thought to himself. 'I guess I'm just the lonely one...' 

_We twist and turn where angels burn  
Like fallen soldiers we will learn  
That once forgotten, twice removed  
Love will be the death...  
the death of you_

Yamato had followed Taichi to a pond. Goldfish and koi slumbered peacefully in hibernation under the ice brought on by winter. Yamato crept up quietly to Taichi, but Taichi knew he was there. 

"I wish I was like them, Yamato." Taichi began quietly. "Like the fish...Asleep, hibernating for the season...Then, maybe I wouldn't have done this to you guys..." 

"It's not your fault, Taichi..." Yamato began. 

"Yes, it is my fault! I didn't bother telling you that I was already with Koushiro when I should have...I just strung you along, and now you think I want to be with him, and he probably thinks I should be with you...when all I want is...both of you..." 

"That's something you can't have, Taichi...You know it, too." Yamato told him. 

"I know. I just don't know which one of you to choose." 

_All these mixed emotions  
we keep locked away like stolen pearls  
Stolen pearl devotions we keep  
locked away from all the world_

"I think you do know who to choose." Yamato told Taichi. "Just follow your heart." He said, bowing his head down. 

Taichi placed his hand under Yamato's chin and gave him a light kiss. "Arigato, Yamato. That was...to remember me by." Taichi paused for a moment, and started walking back the way he had came. He had only taken a few steps before he turned around and explained. "There's someone who needs me more than you." He smiled a bit crookedly. "I have a computer nerd to kiss."


End file.
